1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a back for a shoe, and more particularly to a pivotal back for a sandal style shoe to make the sandal style shoe convenient to wear.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional sandal style shoe with a back usually has at least one strap attached to the back to securely hold the sandal on a user""s foot. A fastening device is attached to the at least one strap to release or secure the sandal style shoe.
One fastening devices used is a buckle composed of a frame and a tongue attached to a first strap. Multiple holes are defined in line on a second strap to selectively hold the tongue and attach the second strap to the buckle. When the user wears the sandal style shoe, the second strap must passes through one side of the frame and the tongue is selectively inserted into a desired hole. Then, the second strap passes through the other side of the frame to fasten the buckle, and the sandal style shoe is firmly mounted on the user""s foot. However, wearing a sandal style shoe having a buckle is troublesome and wastes time, even when taking the sandal style shoe off.
Another fastening device is VELCRO composed of two different nylon fabrics detachably connecting to each other. The two nylon fabrics are secured on a first strap and a second strap respectively and are disengaged easily by pulling them apart. Therefore, the straps are engaged or disengaged conveniently when VELCRO is used as the fastening device. However, the straps having no elasticity cannot be adjusted because the two nylon fabrics of the VELCRO are always attached to set positions relative to each other. Moreover, the VELCRO easily loses its ability to hold securely when the two nylon fabric are separated many times and wore out.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a pivotal back for a sandal style shoe to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a pivotal back for a sandal style shoe to make the sandal style shoe convenient to put on or remove.
Objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.